


Relatos

by NaghiTan



Category: Nana
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble para fandom_insano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NANA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Ai Yazawa** , solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 

 

**Muñeca. [NANA] Reira. PG-13. #16**

  
Sentía remordimientos, una excusa pobre, porque los había perdido a los dos: A Takumi nunca lo había tenido, él simplemente la veía como a una muñeca que habría que cuidar, como a una hermana menor.  
  
A Shin, por su inmadurez, porque ella pensaba que él no la esperaría, pensaba que Shin se iría con otra, y la dejaría... que equivocada estaba, porque a Shin si que le dolió ser traicionado.  
  
Ahora, después de diez años, odiaba a Nana Komatsu, porque ella tenía al hombre que quería, se quedó como su mujer y él la trataba muy bien... Pese a que la odiaba, no podía evitar apegarse al hijo de esta: Ren... quien la seguiría para cumplir la promesa de su mejor amigo... La acompañaría para que siguiera cantando.   
  


_"Al final, no importa que haga, sigo privándote de tu felicidad"_

**Melodías. [NANA] Shinichi. #14**  
  
Había pasado ya sus años, desde aquella tragedia y desde la desaparición de Nana Osaki, todo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Ser músico y una figura pública siempre lo tenía en el ojo del huracán.  
  
Ahora era productor experto en los instrumentos musicales, pero extrañaba a Nana, extrañaba su voz ronca que siempre se adaptaba a las melodías que Yassu, Nobu y él le hacían.  
  
Sentado, frente al piano, tocaba la canción que Nana le había cantado un día a Ren, estúpido destino que se llevó a los dos artistas más grandes que había conocido...  


 _Oye Nana, ¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?_  
Yo creo en cosas como el destino, por eso…  
creo que fue él quien nos unió.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
